Placebo
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Sementara para pakar sedang memberikan pendapat mengenai hubungan mereka berdua dan teriakan Kise yang menggebu-gebu, Midorima mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Takao. Midorima Shintarou tidak mungkin menyukai Takao Kazunari. Tidak akan mungkin dan tidak akan pernah. Tidak dalam milyaran tahun. - MidoTaka. BL. T biar aman.


**A/N: Akhirnya bikin FF juga setelah sekian lama… dan ternyata nulis lagi setelah lama gak nulis susah juga ya. Kemampuan menulis yang udah jelek pun bertambah jelek.. Ah ya sudahlah.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: BL. MidoTaka/TakaMido—whatever. Shitty ending. OOC. Typo. Etc**

**[The title also somewhat and somehow inspired by a web comic on deviantArt called **_**Fisheye Placebo. **_**Tapi demi kolor becek isi fic ini ga ada mirip2nya sama komik itu!****]**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Bagaimana kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Takao? Padahal kalian baru kenal selama beberapa bulan."

Sudah berapa kali Midorima ditanyai seperti itu, sampai ia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi dengan jari. Memangnya aneh apa jika kita bisa akrab dengan seseorang dalam waktu singkat, terlebih lagi dengan seorang _Midorima_? Midorima tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang selalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Midorima sendiri juga tidak mengerti sebabnya.

Maksudku, oh lihatlah ia! Seorang Midorima Shintarou, umur 16 tahun, tinggi 195 cm, berat 79 kg, lahir pada tanggal 7 Juli dan mempunyai zodiak Cancer, yang mempunyai rambut hijau sehingga ia kerap kali disangka brokoli berjalan, yang ketus dan… _tsundere_, dengan seorang Takao Kazunari yang notaben berisik seperti anak kucing yang belum disusui.

Tidak ada kecocokan sama sekali.

Namun anehnya mereka bisa lengket seperti lem.

Midorima juga tidak ingat kapan ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Takao disisinya. Yang ia ingat dulu (waktu awal masuk SMA) Takao pernah menghampirinya dan berkata kalau ia dulu pernah dikalahkannya (di sebuah pertandingan yang bahkan ia tidak pernah ingat pernah terjadi) dan berjanji akan berusaha untuk menyainginya. Yang ia ingat dulu ia selalu ditertawakan Takao karea _lucky item-_nya dan selalu mengusir Takao pergi, namun Takao tetap kembali dan mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. Yang ia ingat dulu seusai latihan Takao selalu datang menawarinya minuman isotonik padahal ia tidak pernah meminta. Yang ia ingat dulu—

—_Ia sudah begitu akrab dengan Takao._

Mereka terlalu sering bersama, sehingga ia tidak ingat lagi _sejak kapan _ia sudah _terbiasa_ dengan _kehadiran_ Takao di_sisi_nya.

Mengenai fenomena ini, beberapa pakar telah mencoba memberikan analisisnya.

Menurut Kuroko Tetsuya, "Mungkin kalian terlalu sering bersama."

Menurut Kagami Taiga, "_Triple _burger ini enak."

Menurut Aomine Daiki, "Aku tak peduli, kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk ini, Kise?!"

Menurut Kise Ryouta yang baru pulang dari pemoretannya, "ITU PASTI CINTA, MIDORIMACCHI!"

Midorima langsung menyemburkan kopi panasnya ke kemeja bermerk terkenal milik Kise.

"GYAAAAA! MIDORIMACCHI JAHAT! Ini kemeja baru dicuci tahu!"

"SI-SIAPA SURUH NGOMONG GAK MASUK AKAL BEGITU!" Midorima memprotes, pipinya bersemu.

"Ya, abis apalagi coba selain cinta? Lagian kalian cocok kok!" seru Kise.

"I-itu mustahil. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Takao."

"Tapi Midorima-kun, wajahmu merah sekali."

Muka Midorima semakin memanas mendengarnya.

"Oh… jadi ternyata Tuan _Tsundere _bisa menyukai seseorang ya?" Goda Aomine. Terdengar dari nadanya kalau ia sedang mengejek Midorima.

"Jadi kau beneran menyukai Takao? Wah, selamat ya!" Sementara yang ngomong begini Kagami.

"Aku tidak-"

"AWWWW… MIDORIMACCHI! AKU TERHARU AKHIRNYA KAU MENEMUKAN BELAHAN JIWAMU! Aku siap membantumu jika kau kesulitan untuk mendapatkan hati Takao! Aku siap untuk menjadi tempat curhatmu! AAAAAH AKU JADI BERSEMANGAT NIH!"

"Kise, aku tidak-"

"Midorima-kun ternyata masih bisa menyukai seseorang…"

"Kuroko-"

"JANGAN LUPA PAJAK JADIANNYA YA, MIDORIMA/CCHI!"

"CUKUP!" teriak Midorima keras, membuat empat lainnya terdiam, "Aku tidak menyukai Takao dan tidak akan mungkin! Aku mau pulang. Ini bayarannya."

Midorima meletakkan uangnya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Maji Burger.

Midorima menggerutu sepanjang jalan pulang. Kata-kata Kise terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tentang teori kalau seorang Midorima Shintarou _jatuh cinta _pada Takao Kazunari. Ha. _Ha_. HA. Itu tidak masuk akal! Tidak mungkin ia bisa menyukai Takao! Tidak dalam milyaran tahun!

_(Lalu, rasa gejolak ini apa?)_

Midorima yakin ia tidak menyukai Takao. Seingatnya, ia masih menyukai wanita. Ia masih normal. Ya, meski itu hanyalah teori dan belum pernah dipraktekan.

Ia, Midorima Shintarou, _demi hukum II termodinamika_, yakin kalau ia positif tidak menyukai Takao.

"Shin-chan?"

_Deg._

_Oh sial. Apa-apaan suara jantungnya tadi._

"Takao?" seru Midorima terkejut, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Dari _konbini_. Shin-chan sendiri sedang apa disini?" Takao kembali bertanya.

"Pulang ke rumah."

"Tapi, Shin-chan, kau berada di depan rumahku sekarang."

Midorima melihat ke sekelilingnya. Takao benar, ia berada di depan rumah si pemilik _hawk eyes _tersebut. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini?

"Jadi?"

"Err…" Midorima bingung. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan hal ini?

Takao menghela napas, "Oke oke, aku mengerti, Shin-chan." Takao lalu terkekeh, "Omong-omong, disini dingin. Mau masuk? Orang tuaku sedang tidak berada di rumah."

Midorima langsung mengiyakan tawaran Takao.

**_MidoTakaMido_**

Satu kebiasaan aneh Midorima yang entah sejak kapan ada tetapi memang ada adalah, kalau ia menginap di rumah Takao (atau sebaliknya), Midorima harus mandi duluan. Harus. Karena itu sekarang Midorima ditemukan tengah asyik berendam di kediaman si rambut raven tersebut.

"Shin-chan," panggil Takao dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "Air panasnya sudah cukup?"

"Ya." Balas Midorima pendek.

"Bajumu kutinggal di depan kamar mandi ya." Seru Takao lagi.

"Iya—" Tunggu dulu. "Apa kau bilang? Baju_ku_? Kenapa ada bajuku disini?"

"Aduh Shin-chan, kau itu terlalu sering menginap disini tahu! Mungkin kau tidak sadar tapi kau pernah meninggalkan satu-dua bajumu disini. Kalau diperiksa lagi, mungkin ada lebih banyak. Di rumahmu pasti juga ada beberapa baju milikku kok!" ujar Takao.

'_Jadi itu alasan kenapa ada beberapa daleman yang terasa sempit di lemariku?' _batin Midorima dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, pipinya bersemu lagi.

Takao pun pergi dan kembali menghangatkan makan malam, sementara Midorima kembali melanjutkan mandinya. Mulai dari mencuci rambut, membilas, sampai sikat gigi. Tentu saja sikat gigi dengan sikat giginya sendiri. (Takao bahkan melabelinya dengan _'Punya Shin-chan! Jangan dipakai!'_).

Selesai mandi, Midorima segera memakai bajunya—sebuah t-shirt hijau muda dengan gambar _Keroppi _diujung bawah baju sebelah kiri dan sebuah celana training hitam—dan pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Takao dengan makan malamnya.

Namun, alih-alih menemukan Takao yang sedang memasak dengan apron berenda-renda, Midorima malah menemukan Takao yang tertidur di meja makan dengan makan malam yang telah dihidangkan.

"Oi, kalau kau tidur disini kau bisa masuk angin tahu, dasar Bakao." Seru Midorima ketus. Namun Takao tetap tidak bergeming.

"Takao," Midorima mengguncang tubuh Takao pelan, "Bangun. B-bukannya aku khawatir kau jadi sakit t-tapi kalau kau sakit nanti aku yang repot!"

Takao tetap tidak bangun. Ia malah bergeliat manja.

"Sudahlah." Midorima menghela napas, pasrah. Takao sepertinya tidak menunjukkan minat untuk bangun. Menyadari hal itu, ia pun menarik kursi di sebelah Takao dan duduk di sana.

Tanpa ia sadari, Midorima memandangi Takao. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tangan kirinya pun mulai mengusap rambut Takao. _'Halus.' _Batinnya. Lalu turun ke pipinya, hingga sampai ke bibirnya.

'_Bibirnya kasar,' _kata Midorima dalam hati. '_Tentu saja, dia kan laki-laki. Bodoh.'_

Tangan Midorima kemudia memegang pipi Takao, dan tanpa sadar, ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Takao.

_DEG._

"_ITU PASTI CINTA, MIDORIMACCHI!" _entah kenapa tiba-tiba Midorima ingat teriakan menggebu-gebu dari Kise.

_DEG._

"_I-itu mustahil. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Takao."_

_DEG._

"_Tapi Midorima-kun, wajahmu merah sekali."_

_DEG._

"Shin-chan?"

_DEG._

'_Rambutnya halus,'_

_DEG._

'_Wajahnya manis kalau tidur.'_

_DEG._

'_Bibirnya kasar tapi lembut…'_

_DEG._

"Shin-chan,"

'_Suaranya merdu.'_

_DEG._

'_Kenapa aku jadi tak karuan kalau di dekatnya begini?'_

_DEG._

_DEG._

"Takao…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

… _Apa mungkin… kalau selama ini ia menyukai Takao?_

.

.

.

"… Errr… Shin-chan, kenapa kau… emm… dekat sekali denganku?"

_Krik._

"_UWAAAAAAAAHH!" _ Midorima terjungkal dari kursinya. "SE-SEJAK KAPAN KAU BANGUN?!"

"D-daritadi, kurasa." Takao memalingkan mukanya. Terlihat ada garis merah muda tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Shin-chan tadi sebenarnya sedang apa?"

"A-aku tadi mau mengambil cicak yang ada di mukamu tadi!" elak Midorima.

"Cicak?"

"I-iya! Tadi ada cicak di mukamu! Ma-makanya mau kuambil!"

"Cicak yaaaa…" ujar Takao sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tahu kalau Midorima sebenarnya berbohong, tapi ia biarkan saja. Dasar, _tsundere.. tsundere.._

"Su-sudah! Aku lapar! Ambilkan piring, Takao!"

"Iya tuan puteri~" Goda Takao. Takao pun ke dapur sambil bersiul senang. Midorima langsung mengomel mendengarnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa suka pada orang seperti ini…"

"Apa, Shin-chan?"

"Ti-tidak." Midorima berdehem, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya, "Aku mau makan. Buruan."

"_Ohime-sama _tidak sabaran sekali."

"Takao,"

"Hahahaha! Maaf!"

Lalu malam itu pun dihabiskan dengan makan malam bersama… dan tidur bersama sebagai teman. Mari kita berharap akan datang hari dimana keduanya bisa menyadari perasaan satu sama lain dan segera jadian.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:**_** Placebo is a simulated or otherwise medically ineffectual treatment for a disease or other medical condition intended to deceive the recipient, making them thinking that they are being cured. **_**[Sumber: Wikipedia dan penjelasan dari Yuumei-san (pembuat FP)].**

**2nd A/N: Mengesampingkan **_**ending **_**yang terkesan terburu-buru (percayalah, saya pribadi merasa begitu. Tapi bingung juga mau diapain lagi) bagaimana komentar tentang fic ini? Kalau ada apa-apa, sampaikan saja lewat **_**review**_**!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
